RWHBY
by jackpotdante
Summary: During the battle in the department of mysteries, Harry gets knocked into the veil just as it is destroyed. Ending up in a world filled with bloodthirsty monsters, dangerous terrorists, and blantant discrimination its like he never left home.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: So I decided to do some writing again and there doesn't seem to be enough Rwby, Harry Potter Crossover so I thought I'd give it a shot. Let me know what you think about it and if I should continue. Also if anyone has a suggestion for Harry semblance feel free to let me know. It should be something that his magic can't do or else it would be kinda pointless.**

Chapter 1:

Harry felt weightless, as he drifted through space. He didn't know how long he had been floating, but it felt like it had been forever. At first, he thought he died, but he didn't feel dead. He hadn't felt any hunger or thirst as he drifted through space, but he didn't know if enough time had past for him to need to eat or drink.

Thinking back to what lead to him floating endless, he couldn't help but sigh. He had been fighting in the department of mysteries, having foolishly led his friends into a trap set by Voldemort. Sirius had been fighting next to him, and he had seen Bellatrix fire a spell at them.

Pushing his godfather out of the way, he had taken the spell to the chest knocking him into the veil. At the same time, some else must have attacked as well, because he remembered an explosion right before he blacked out.

After that, everything had gone dark, and when he awoke he was floating in space. As he went through the events of that day again in his mind, he suddenly realised he could see a light. It seemed to be slowly approaching at first, but he realised it was him that was getting closer to it.

As the light got brighter and brighter, Harry was forced to closes his eye but it wasn't enough. No matter what he did the light seemed to get brighter and it felt like it was shining deep into his soul. It started to sting at first, but over time, it felt like his entire being was burning. Eventually, Harry couldn't take the pain anymore and he passed out.

* * *

When Harry awoke, the first thing he realised was he wasn't floating anymore. Forcing himself to open his eyes he was met with a clear night sky. Having spent who knows how long looking at nothing, he took the time to appreciate the stars and the moon.

That's when Harry realised something was wrong, the moon was shattered. It was broken into multiple parts, and they looked like they would drift away at any moment. He tried to think of how that was possible but everything he could think of was ridiculous.

Whatever it was, Harry realised he didn't have time to think about it as he heard a deep guttural growling. Rolling off his back and onto his feet, Harry looked around him. He was in a clearing close to a forest, and there was a pair of glowing red eyes looking at him. Looking around frantically, Harry found his wand a couple of feet away from him. Diving to the ground, he grabbed his wand and brought it to face the creature.

As it approached, its shape became clearer in his eyes and the first thought that came to his mind was werewolf. It was a bipedal wolf, but it also looked very different from any werewolf Harry had ever seen. The wolf's fur was so dark, that it looked like it was formed from shadows. It had glowing red eyes, a bone mask and bone spikes along it spine and limbs.

Before Harry could try to talk to it, it attacked. Instinctively Harry fired a stunner at it, pushing it back, but not stunning it. Even though it wasn't a werewolf, it apparently had the same resistance to stunners as one.

Seeing it charge again, Harry launched a bombarda at its feet, forcing it back. He had hoped the explosion would dissuade the beast, but it would not go away. Trying something new, Harry used incarcerous to tie up the beast, but it was simply too strong. It tore its way through the ropes and continued to rush at Harry.

Running out of options, Harry tried to disable it by sending low powered cutting curses at its limbs. Gashes started to appear all over it but it kept moving towards him. Finally, it reached him and in a panic, he hit it in the chest with a blasting curse. Its chest exploded, killing it instantly.

Staring blankly at the body, Harry's mind was in turmoil. He still didn't know if the creature was a werewolf, but if it was then he had just killed a person. As he stared at the corpse, it started to turn to dust.

At first, Harry thought the wolf's body would fade away into a human body, but when the last of the dust faded away there was nothing left. Sighing in relief, Harry started to walk away. He was very glad he hadn't killed a person, but he still didn't know what it was and why it was so desperate to attack him.

Trying to push the thoughts out of his mind he continued to travel away from the forest. Before he could get too far, he heard a howl that sent a chill down his spine. Turning around, he saw a much larger wolf than the last one. This one was taller than the other by half and had much thicker spikes.

Starting to back away from the beast, Harry saw more wolves come out of the forest. They stalked towards him, with the largest wolf watching from the back of the pack. Harry wanted to run, but he didn't dare turn his back on such a large pack of vicious wolves. Calming himself, he knew that if he didn't fight with everything he had, the pack of wolves would kill him.

Not wanting to give the wolves the initiative, Harry attacked first. Launching multiple high powered bombarda at the wolves, he hoped to get rid of as many of them as he could. A few of the wolves died, but most of them were only injured and in moments, they all charged him.

Knowing he needed something to take care all the wolves at once, he tried something crazy. Using all the power he could muster at once, he casted an insanely overpowered incendio. A seemingly endless stream of fire erupted from his wand, it lashed out towards the wolves incinerating many of them and setting the rest on fire.

Trying his hardest to keep the flame under control, Harry directed the flames to kill as many of the beast he could. At the end, most of the wolves were dead and the rest of backing away trying to regroup. Apparently having waited enough, the large alpha wolf decided to attack. It howled loudly and charged at Harry, its speed was much greater than the other wolves and Harry was barely able to fire a spell off.

Having spent so much power on the last spell, the blasting curse Harry fired off didn't have much power behind it. It slammed into the chest of the beast but was only able to slow it down. As the beast approached, Harry used the last of his power to cast a protego in hopes of stopping it.

Right before the beast slammed into his shield, a gunshot rang throughout the clearing. A red blur appeared in Harry vision and then the wolf's head went flying through the air. In a span of seconds the alpha wolf was killed and in its place stood a girl in a red hooded cape.

Taking off her hood, she reveals her short black hair with red tips and silver eyes. She looked to be around his own age and she had a smile on her face though there was a strange gleam in her eyes.

Disappearing from her spot, she was suddenly next to him staring at his wand. "Oooh, is this your weapon. Why is it made out of wood? How did you put so much dust inside of it? Can I touch it?"

Being barraged by so many questions, Harry wasn't really sure how to respond. "What?"

Looking up embarrassed, she back away from Harry and composed herself. "Sorry, I get kinda crazy when I see new weapons. Or at least that what my sister says."

"That's fine, I don't really mind," Harry said. "You did just save me after all."

Laughing the girl offered her hand to Harry, "Well my name is Ruby Rose, what's your name?"

Taking her hand, he said, "Harry Potter, nice to meet you." He had considered using a fake name, but since no owls or wizards appeared even after all the magic he used, he assumed he was far away from anyone who would recognize his name.

"Nice to meet you too," Ruby said, before looking at his wand again. "So, can I see your weapon?"

At first, Harry wanted to say that it was his wand, not a weapon. But after everything that had happened over the years, he really couldn't say that a wand wasn't a weapon. Tentatively he handed his wand over to Ruby. She had just saved his life, and she seemed nice so he wasn't really worried about her stealing it or breaking it.

Taking a hold of the wand, she looked it over. After a minute of oohing and aahing she handed it back to him. "Wow it's beautifully crafted, but why wood instead of something stronger, and how do you add dust to it?"

It was Harry's turn to be confused, as he had no idea what dust was. "Well, where I'm from wands are made of wood, as for dust I don't know what that is."

Ruby looked at him confused, "You don't know what dust is? Then how did make so much fire earlier? Do you have some kind of fire semblance?"

"I don't think so, but I also don't know what a semblance is. I'm kinda not from around here"

"Oh, where are you from?" She looked at him while tilting her head.

"A place called England, have you ever heard of it?" He really didn't expect her have heard of England though it would have helped if she did.

"No I don't think so, is it outside of Vale?"

"Probably, I think it pretty far from here, I honestly have no idea how I got here or where I am." He sighed, it was depressing admitting he was completely clueless at that moment.

"Oh, well I can take you to Patch," Ruby offered. "That's where I live any maybe we can look at a map to help you get home."

"Thanks, Ruby, that would help a lot," He said, very glad to have met Ruby.

Smiling at him, Ruby started to walk away from the forest and Harry followed her. As they made their way to Patch, Harry took the time to ask Ruby about dust and semblances. From what he learned, dust pretty much powered all this world technology. It came in a powder or crystal form and was essentially elemental energy stored in physical form. It was triggered by people aura and it came in many different colors, which indicated its element.

After hearing that, he asked about aura and he realised this new world had something very similar to magic. Aura was a manifestation of a person's soul and was an energy that could shield or empower someone. It was similar to magic, but it was much more limited in some ways but better in others. It was limited because it couldn't do as much as magic, but anything with a soul had it and it just needed to be unlocked. Once Harry learned about semblances, it seemed that aura could be nearly as versatile as magic if one was lucky.

Since a semblance was a unique **(a/n like more than one person has speed semblance but only Ruby has a speed semblance that leaves a rose trail)** ability that someone had, if they were lucky they could replicate many of the spells he knew but he was still glad he had magic. Thinking about he asked Ruby could she unlock his aura.

"What! Your aura is locked?" Ruby said, surprised. "But then how did you make all those flames earlier to kill the Grimm?"

"Well where I'm from, people are able to use something we call magic and that was a fire spell," Harry said, hoping that she wouldn't think he was crazy.

Ruby bounced slightly, "Oh, so the people there all have similar semblances?"

"Well maybe though wouldn't I need my aura unlocked to use it if it was my semblance?" He could see how that might be possible since not everyone's magic was the same. Some people were better at certain kinds of spells and that could be the personal aspect of a semblance though he wasn't sure.

"No, not really." She said in excitement, "Having you aura unlocked usually helps people discover their semblance, but your semblance can draw on you aura even if it's lock. Unlocking your aura just makes it easier I guess."

"Well then maybe my magic is my semblance," He could see how it might be possible though he would need to have his aura unlocked to see if magic and aura felt the same.

"So Ruby can you unlock my semblance?" He was curious to see if his magic ran on his aura or if it was something else. There was also the added benefit of extra protection which he would need to survive in a world filled with monsters.

"Sure! I've seen it done a lot and I even helped some of my friends at signal!" Ruby said enthusiastically, as she placed her hand on Harry's chest. "Close your eyes."

Closing his eyes, Harry felt a strange energy enter his body. It didn't feel unpleasant just a little strange. After a few moments, he started to feel something coming from inside him it was pleasant at first, but as it got stronger his scar started to hurt. Before he could tell her to stop, pain surged through his body and he screamed.

The last thing he heard was Ruby shouting his name before everything went dark.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Well it took me a week but I finally got the next chapter up. I'm going to try to get the next chapter out before the weekend is over. My replies to the reviews are at the bottom of the chapter because I don't like having an overly large author's note at the top.**

 **Also if anyone is interested in betaing this story or have some helpful advice on grammar or my writing style feel free to pm me or leave review.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

Harry wasn't in a good mood at the moment. Images flashed around him and every one of them made him more and more angry. Each was from a moment in his life he would rather forget. They ranged from him being beaten by his relatives, which Harry would never call his family. To being locked away under the stairs, scared, hungry and alone.

What was worse was that each memory had powerful emotions attached to them. Those feelings affected Harry more and more, as they swirled around him and Harry was reaching his breaking point. Sick and tired of being forced to remember those terrible moments, Harry shouted, "Enough!" and forced the images away from him, revealing only darkness.

"Come out and face me, Tom!" Harry yelled out. Knowing only one person could have been affecting his mind like this.

The darkness around him started to swirl, before combining into a person. Harry glared at the familiar sickly pale skin and glow red eyes.

"Do not call me that boy!" Voldemort shouted, causing the darkness around him to writhe.

Harry sneered at the monster of a man, "Why shouldn't I, that's your real name! Tom Marvolo Riddle!" He knew that it was petty, but being forced to relive his most hated memories, had made him far too mad to care.

Apparently done with talking, Voldemort attacked. The darkness surrounding him surged forward towards Harry, trying to consume him.

Having only very basic knowledge of the mental arts, Harry wasn't sure if he could win, but he wasn't going go out without a fight. He used all his focus to slow the darkness, but it was still able to creep forward. As it closed in on him, fear and despair welled up in his heart and he fell to his knees. He could see Voldemort triumphant, and his anger spiked before being drowned out by his despair.

The memories from earlier started to appear again, along with the feelings they invoked. It was getting harder and harder to fight back, and part of him wanted everything up and be with his family in the afterlife.

Just when he was about to give up, he felt a gentle pair of arms wrap around him, and the darkness around him dispersed. Looking up, he realised it was his mother holding him, her gentle smile calming his heart before she disappeared into a glowing red light.

His mother sacrifice had saved him again, and he couldn't help but hate himself. His mother had given her life so he could live, and he had almost thrown it all away. Getting to his feet, he glared defiantly at Voldemort. He wouldn't waste his mother's sacrifice, especially not when her killer was still alive.

"You think your mother can protect you forever boy!" Voldemort said, before attacking with an even larger mass of darkness. It slammed into the protective red light, but this time of being dispersed, it slowly ate away at the light.

Anger surged through Harry when he saw his mother's protection being destroyed. A green glow started to radiate off of him as his anger grew and he felt more and more powerful as it got brighter. When it felt as if his power had reached it peak, he attacked with everything he had, slamming his light against the darkness and bring it to a halt.

The two powers clashed in a writhing mess of light and shadow neither able to overcome the other. It seemed as if the battle would have no victor, but then the red light reappeared and combined with Harry's light. Bolstered by his mother's protection Harry was able to slowly push Voldemort back.

"I will not lose to a child again. Die damn you, die!" Voldemort yelled, his earlier confidence gone, and replaced with fear.

Staring grimly, Harry kept forcing Voldemort back, "This is your end, Tom, this is what you get for everything you've done." Harry said, before giving one final push.

The light slammed into Voldemort, and forced him high into the air. He screamed as it poured into his soul, destroying him from the inside. Cracks started to appear all over his body, and finally he exploded, sending shockwaves throughout Harry's mind. They were so violent and overpowering that Harry was knocked off his feet and before he knew it everything went black.

* * *

Back in the real world, Harry's scar, which had become red and swollen started releasing black smoke. When the last wisp of smoke left the scar, it started to fade, leaving only a faint mark. This went unnoticed by Ruby as she carried Harry out of the wild, running as fast as she could go.

* * *

When Harry woke up, he found himself looking at an unfamiliar ceiling. He was lying down on a couch with a couple of blankets covering him. Slowly and with much effort he forced himself to sit up, only to be met with a teary eyed and babbling Ruby.

"Harry, you're awake!" Ruby yelled, "I'm so glad you okay. I don't know what happened, I did everything like normal. It's all my fault, I'm so so sor-"

"Ruby, it's okay," Harry interrupted, "It's wasn't your fault.",

"Really?" Ruby asked, looking at him with a hopeful expression.

"Yeah Ruby, I'm not mad," Harry told her gently. There was no way she could have known about Voldemort and

"Thanks Harry, you're so nice." Ruby rubbed her eyes and sniffled.

"Ruby, how long was I passed out?" Looking out the window, Harry saw that it was still night.

"It's only been an hour or two, I think." Ruby said, tapping a finger to her chin.

That was a surprise for Harry, since the fight with Voldemort, felt like it had lasted forever.

Looking around the room, he realised he was probably in her living room, but he notice that there was no one else around. "Hey, Ruby? Where are your parents?"

Ruby seem to wilt a little at the question, "We'll my dad is on a mission right now, and my mother… she passed away when I was little."

Harry suddenly felt horrible, "Sorry Ruby, I didn't mean to make you sad." He knew he couldn't have know, but that didn't stop him from feeling bad about it.

Shaking her head, Ruby smiled at him, "No it's okay, you didn't know." she said, before an awkward silence fell over them.

Breaking the awkward silence was the sound of a door opening. Harry looked up and his eyes widen. Standing at the door was a blonde girl, looking at them quizzically. What shocked Harry about her was how she was dressed.

She was wore a small tan vest that revealed a lot of cleavage, as well as her navel. She had really short black shorts which were only barely covered by some kind side skirt, and for footwear she had knee high brown leather boots.

The only time he had seen a girl show so much skin was when during the Triwizard Tournament when he saw Fleur in her swimsuit.

Apparently sensing his thought she smirked at him, making him blush and look away. "So Ruby since when did you get yourself a boyfriend?" The girl asked, making Ruby face match her cloak.

"Yang, shut up! He's my friend, not my boyfriend!" Ruby shouted, looking down in an attempt to hide her blush.

Turning to Ruby, Harry couldn't help but smile a little. He had alway had trouble making true friends, and he was glad she considered him a friend even after only a short while

"Okay he's not your boyfriend," Yang said as she laughed at her sister's antics, "I just assumed, since you've never brought a boy home before sis."

Calming herself down, Ruby pouted at her sister, "Yang, it's not like that, Harry got hurt and I had to bring him back here."

"Huh, he doesn't look hurt to me. What happened?" Yang asked as she looked Harry over.

He could see her scepticism, but couldn't blame her. The wolves or Grimm as Ruby called them, never touched him and it not like a mental battle left any visible scars.

Annoyed at his sister's doubt, Ruby went on to explain everything that had happened.

"So you unlocked his aura, and he fell down screaming?" Yang asked.

Ruby nodded with a frown on her face, "Yeah, I did everything like normal but something went wrong. Harry aura was green at first but then a black color appeared and he screamed."

Yang turned to look at Harry, "So you don't know what happened?"

"I'm not really sure, I think there was something wrong with my aura but it's better now." Harry said. He didn't want to lie, but he didn't want to have to tell the whole truth either.

Yang kept staring at Harry as if to check if he was lying before smiling, "Well you okay now, so that's good."

Harry smiled back at her, he was glad she wasn't going to push him on what happened. Deciding he had intruded on them long enough, he got up to leave but was pushed back down by Yang.

"Where do you think you going?" Yang asked with that same smirk as before.

"Well it's really late and-" Harry started, but Yang interrupted him.

"Yep, that why you should stay the night."

Harry wanted to protest since he didn't want to take advantage of their kindness but Yang wouldn't let him.

"You said that you don't even know how you got here so I'm assuming you don't have a place to stay right?" Yang asked.

"Well no, bu-" Harry tried but was cut off again.

"Then it's settled, you're staying for then. If you go off on your own, Ruby would be worried sick. Wouldn't you Ruby." Yang said, turning to Ruby.

Harry expected another embarssed reply but was meet with puppy dog eyes. Not able to last even second against Ruby pout he conceded with a laugh, "Okay I'll stay. Thank you."

"Your welcome." Yang replied before heading towards the stairs "Well I'm going to get ready for bed, have fun with your not boyfriend!" Yang teased, before heading up the stairs.

Both teens flushed with embarrassment and Ruby threw a pillow at her sister retreating figure. "Yang!"

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Ddragon21: Thanks for the suggestions.**

 **Rin Mordred** Medeis **: Thanks!**

 **Still Not Dead Yet: I'm glad you liked it. I agree the ark is overused but it was the best way for me to do it. As for amplification, I'll think about it though I'm not sure if that the semblance I want to give him.**

 **Asmodeus45: Harry will definitely be getting a weapon, and I'm welcome to suggestion.**

 **DanteSiriusPotter: Thanks, I'm glad you like it.**

Zyber Elthone **: Don't worry, I won't be doing the info dump.**


End file.
